


Three's a Crowd

by lazypookagirl



Series: 3 Makes A Family [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazypookagirl/pseuds/lazypookagirl
Summary: Or is it?Even though life would still be perfect if it was just the two of them, Jason wouldn't change having a third member in their little family for the whole world.





	Three's a Crowd

Light slowly creeps it's way through the blinds, waking Jason from his restful sleep. The sun doesn't care if he was up until two in the morning dealing with a sick child. Or that Dick was out until four taking down a crime lord, but lucky for Dick, he isn't bothered by the sun creeping into the bedroom and instead keeps working on his beauty sleep.

Glancing at the alarm clock on his nightside, Jason sees that it's only six in the morning and lets out a low groan. He'll be lucky if the little terror sleeps in even five more minutes.

Knowing his time is now limited, Jason turns away from the window and shifts so that his chest rests against Dick's back. He snakes an arm around Dick's waist, feeling his lover subconsciously move more into Jason's embrace. They both stay like that for a couple minutes with Dick dead asleep and Jason unable to even get another wink of sleep but content to be having this peace and quiet with Dick. 

More sunlight makes its way into the bedroom and by this point Jason knows he will not be getting any more sleep. As he starts to become more awake he decides it's time to buy blackout curtains. Not that it would make a difference since it's not usually the light that manages to wake him up but a tiny little monster by the name of Thomas. 

Another quick glance at the alarm clock and Jason sees that it's already half past six. He's surprised that Thomas hasn't come to wake him up by now, but Jason decided that's it's probably since little Tommy had been up so late with a slight fever. Honestly, Tommy sleeping in would be much better for the both of them; it'll help Tommy get the rest he needs to beat off his fever and it'll give Jason some alone time with his partner.

Jason started pressing soft kissed into Dick's neck, making his way over to Dick's ear and giving it a little nibble. He heard a soft laugh and Dick started to wake up a little. 

"Hey gorgeous," he whispered into Dick's ear. Dick shifted to he was laying on his back looking up at Jason, a smile on both of their faces. Jason realized for probably the millionth time how damn lucky he was to be here with this amazingly beautiful man. 

"Hey," Dick responded softly. He brought a hand up to the side of Jason's face and pulled his head down so they could kiss again. It was slow and soft, pretty much the exact opposite of how it usually was with them. Most of the time it was quick flings of passion; hard, fast kisses with hands everywhere, tearing off clothing, grabbing at one another like they were afraid of losing the other person. This time was a rare moment where- probably due to their grogginess from barely getting any sleep and it still being extremely early- they took things slow. 

Dick now had both of hands on either side of Jason's face as they continued to pour their love into each other. Jason had moved so he was now between Dick's legs, one hand in Dick's hair and the other trailing up and down Dick's ribs. After a few minutes, Jason moved to grab Dick's left hand and moved his lover's fingers to his lips. He gave a long kiss to Dick's hand, feeling the cool metal from the wedding band.

"I love you," Jason said. And he did. He loved his husband more than anything. 

"I love you more," Dick said in return. And he could say that, but Jason knew that he had met his perfect match and that the amount of love and adoration he felt for the man laying below him was unmatched. Dick was his whole universe. 

They spent a little longer kissing and cuddling, but of course all good things come to an end. This end just happened to be from a little boy pushing open the door. 

"Hey my little monster," Jason said, getting up out of bed. Tommy raced over to his dad.

"Dad! Let's make pancakes! With chocolate chips!" Tommy was practically bouncing with excitement. 

"Looks like someone's feeling better," Jason chuckled. He scooped up his little terror who now seemed like he was back to full energy and ready to use it. 

Dick had started to get out bed, but at seeing this Jason moved over to Dick to stop him. "Hey you go back to bed. You got in really late last night."

Dick looked like he was about to argue when Tommy said "Ya, Daddy. You go back to bed and Dad and I will make you breakfast in bed!"

"Well I can't argue with my little man. That sounds perfect to me." Dick leaned down to kiss Tommy on his head and then shifted to give a big kiss to his husband. "I love you both so much."

"Love you too Daddy!"

And with that Dick climbed back under the covers as Jason and Tommy went to the kitchen to make chocolate ship pancakes. When they had made way too many pancakes than the could ever eat, they put three plates on a tray along with three glasses of juice and some bowls of fruit (Jason had told Tommy the only way they were having chocolate for breakfast was to balance it out with lots of fruit). Jason knocked on the bedroom door and then walked in. Dick sat up and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Tommy scrambled to get up the bed so he could sit next to his Daddy. Once they were settled, Jason sat down on the other side of Tommy and set down the tray of food. They all dug in, talking and laughing and overall having a great morning.

While Jason loved the time he had with just his husband, he wouldn't trade having a family with the man he loves for the whole world. 


End file.
